Accidents Happen
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy. Burnt out bulb and sweet kisses..


**This has been in my head awhile but finally finished it.**

 **As you know I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

Sharon was putting the finishing touches to their dinner, while Andy watched the Dodgers game. Rusty was out with TJ and texted an hour ago that he was going to stay the night. Sharon placed her phone down and shook her head and giggled as Andy shouted at her television "Come on you could have caught that, it was heading straight for you!"

Sharon took out her vegetable lasagna that was in the oven when her light in the kitchen went out. "Oh dammit!"

Andy heard her curse and glanced over her couch and asked. "Sharon, why are you cooking in the dark?"

"Ha ha you're so funny Andy, my lightbulb went out. Do you think you can go into the hall closet and get me a light bulb please?" As she placed the vegetable lasagna on the counter then moved towards the sink and bent down and took the stool out from under the sink.

"Sure no problem." Andy stood up and walked down the hall closet and grabbed a light bulb, and walked back into the kitchen and held it in front of her.

"Want me to do it?" Andy asked looking up at her.

She smiled down at him. "No, I have it, thank you Andy." He shook his head and stood behind her. Sharon was a little shorter, so she had to stand up on her toes to reach the light socket. As she twisted the bulb in, she lost her footing, she screamed, arms flaring in the air and fell backwards into Andy. Thankfully Andy has quick reflexes and caught her. As they both fell backwards, his hands, one held tightly around her stomach, and the other on her upper thigh under her dress.

Andy groaned when the back of his head hit the hardwood floor and milliseconds later the back of Sharon's head smacked him right in his face. Both groaning after her head impacted his face then slide to the side off his head both breathing heavily. Andy kept his hands perfectly still on her body. Both at the moment did not realize that one of his hands was on her thigh and was inches away from touching her panties.

"Andy are you alright?" She asked between taking deep breaths and placed one of her hands over his that ran across her stomach.

"I think you might have broken my nose and I have a wicked headache going on." Closing his eyes.

She tried to roll off him but realize his hand on her thigh and how close it was to her center, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth. Both of Andy's hands tightened around her body when he heard her moan, the sound also made his shaft hard hoping she didn't feel it against her butt.

"Are you sure you are alright, Sharon?"

She swallowed hard as she felt his hand tighten around her thigh and stomach. "Yes, it's just your hand, it's uh...it's on my thigh Andy." Trying hard to sound normal.

"Oh I'm sorry Sharon, I didn't...I didn't, you were falling, I'm sorry." As he glided his hand down and off her thigh add his other hand moved off her stomach.

Sharon rolled off of him and groaned as her head started to hurt, moving her hands to her head. "It's alright Andy, I did fall into you, thank you for catching me. But I should be the one apologizing since it's my fault your head hurts and you have a bloody nose." As she stays on her knees and moved closer to Andy and helping him sit up against the counter inspecting his nose, giving his a sad smile as she looked over at him.

She used her thumb and forefinger to firmly pinch the soft part of his nose shut. He groaned in pain as he felt her fingers apply pressure on his nose. After about 10 minutes she released his nose and was relieved that it stopped bleeding. She stood up and went into the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and placed it in a washcloth and placed it around his nose and cheeks.

"Hold this here okay, I'm going to get to some aspirin for your headache and NasoGel for your nose." As she stood up and walked towards her bathroom.

She walked out of her bathroom and down the hall she saw that Andy had moved to her living room. Shaking her head and went into the kitchen and grabbed him a water bottle then walked into the living room and stood in front of him then bent down on her knees in between his legs. Taking the ice pack from his hand and moved it away from his nose. She smiled at him then gave him his water and 2 aspirins.

"Thank you, Sharon"

"You're welcome, Andy now take those and use this in both of your nostrils alright?" As she placed her hands on his thighs and lifted herself off the floor.

Andy took the aspirin and watched as she placed her hands in his thighs then her lift herself off the floor. Then walking into the kitchen, the sound of plates landing on the counter and a drawer opening and the sound of silver wear being handled. Andy stood up and grabbed into the couch, he groaned this head was killing him.

Sharon heard him groan and ran up to him and lead him to the dining table, pulled out his chair and helped him sit down.

"Thank you." After he sat down in her chair.

"It's not a problem, I'm sorry you're in pain Andy." Giving him a sad smile.

He looked up at her. "Sharon I told you it's alright. It was an accident, it's not like you meant to fall into me." He took a deep breath then gave her his signature grin. "Or did you?" He winked at her and hummed.

She was about to smack his arm but decided she'd hurt him enough so she rolled her eyes at him and walked back into the kitchen, putting dinner on their plates. She came back with their plates, setting his in front of him then she sat down next to him. As they ate dinner she would look over at him to make sure he was alright. When they finished he drank all of his water. She stood up and grabbed their plate and placed them in the dishwasher.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and say Andy getting up. She watched him as he struggled a bit. Sharon walked up to him and placed a hand in his arm and back. "Are you alright?"

He groaned and leaned on Sharon. "No, now it's my back, shit." As he tried to stand up straight.

"Andy come with me." As she helped him down the hall and through her bedroom towards her bathroom.

"Sharon what are you doing?" As hen stopped them looking into her green eyes.

"Andy you are in no shape to drive home tonight. So you are staying here, and since your back is starting to hurt now, you should take a bath and relax." As she leaned him against the counter. She turned around started the water.

He knew arguing with her will get him nowhere so he started pulling his shirt out of his jeans and trying to maneuver his shirt over his head but couldn't it only shot pain up his back he groaned loudly in pain. "Sharon can you help me please?"

Sharon heard his plea after placing a few drops of her lavender oils in the water then she stood up and turned around seeing Andy in pain she gave him a sad smile and helped him take off his shirt. Once his shirt was off she stood in front of him. "Can you get the rest?"

He shook his head. "Yes, thank you Sharon." As he watch her smile and leave her bathroom.

Andy groaned as he took off his pants and briefs as they dropped around his ankles he kicked them off and leaned against her counter as he hissed in pain bending over taking off his socks. Using his foot he placed he clothes in a pile and slowly entered the tub. He moaned as the hot water soothed his aching back, he closed his eyes as his head feel against the back of the tub.

After Sharon left her bathroom she went into her bedroom closet and found some of Ricky's clothes that he left around Christmas time, hoping Andy would fit into them. She placed the items on her bed and went back into her closet to change into pajamas. Walking out her closet wearing yoga pants and green tank top, she walked into the living room and sat down watching television while Andy sat in her bathtub.

Sharon stood up and turned off the television, checked her front door to make sure it was locked, then turned off the kitchen lights, and balcony sliding door. Walking into her bedroom she grabbed Ricky's clothes walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door waiting for Andy to response. So she knocked again and said his name waiting a few seconds then knocked again saying his name louder.

Andy must hand fell asleep the next they he knew he was cold and heard knocking on the door and Sharon saying his name. Sitting up he and pulled the plug. "Sorry Sharon I must have fallen asleep giving me a minute." As he stood up and grabbed the towel drying himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door to Sharon holding out clothes for him.

"These are Ricky's, he left them he the last time he was here. I hope they fit."

He smiled at her and took the clothes from her hands. "Thank you Sharon."

Before he could close the door Sharon told him there was a toothbrush in the bottom drawer and toothpaste in the top drawer.

He thanked her then closed the door getting dressed and brushed his teeth. He opened the door and looked down the hall towards the living room it was dark then looked to the right and saw her bedroom door open with her light on.

He walked toward her bedroom then took a deep breath and knocked on her bedroom door frame.

Sharon looked up from her bed and placed her book down. "Come in Andy."

He walked in and smiled at her. "Um where are your extra blankets so I can sleep on your couch?"

Sharon moved out of her bed and walked towards Andy. "Oh no Andy my couch is not, well it's not back friendly and uh you will be sleeping in here." Pointing towards the other side of the bed.

His eyes opened wide and his mouth ajar. "Uh...uh...uh... Are you sure?" Rubbing his hand behind his head.

Sharon smiled and pushed Andy to the other side of her bed. "Yes Andy I'm sure, we are both adults."

He pulled back the covers and sat in her bed as he laid back he moaned. She was about to ask if he was in pain when she saw the smile on his face. Instead she pulled the blackest over his body and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Sharon walked back into her bedroom and smiled at what she saw. Andy was sleeping on his back slightly snoring with his mouth open and his hands over the blankets. Sharon walked over to her side of the bed and turned off her light then laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Sharon woke up feeling warm and then a firm body against her back and a hand under her tank top cupping her left breast. She stayed perfectly still as she felt his warm breath against the back of her next. She tried very hard not to moan and his lower half of his body pushed into her butt, feeling the outline of his shaft twitch against her butt she bit her lip to keep quiet.

Andy moaned into her ear and his shaft pushed against her butt again and his hand squeezed her left breast. Sharon moaned as his nose ran across the back of her neck. Andy stopped breathing once he realized where he was and who he was with and what he was doing.

"Sharon?" He asked in a worried tone. As he slowly removed his hand from under her tank top, then laid on his back.

"Andy?" Sounding amused at the situation they were in. But missed the contact of his hand against her breast and the feel of his body against hers.

"I uh...I um um..." Stuttering to get the words out.

Sharon started laughing then rolled over and laid on her other side looking at him still laughing he turned his head and looked at her.

Her green eyes sparkled as she laughed, her laughter lightening up throughout her face. He couldn't help but start laughing too. Here they were laying in her bed he just spooned, groped her breast and rubbed his morning wood against her butt. But here she was laughing and not kicking him out of her bed or yelling at him.

When they were done laughing he just stared into her eyes that still shined with laughter. "Look I'm sorry Sharon, that I had my hand in you..."

Sharon leaned forward and cut him off by placing her soft lips over his. When she moved away from Andy and stared into his eyes. He looked at her with a smitten look on his face and that side smirk she loved so much.

And placed a hand on her face and moved some of her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. She moaned as she felt his tongue run across gee bottom lip. She opened her mouth, Andy moaned this time as their tongues touched for the first time.

He rolled her onto her back, she moaned as she spread her legs open so Andy was over her. She wrapped her legs around Andy as her hands went under his shirt, he moaned again as she ran her finger nails along his back. Swallowing Andy's moan she thrusted her hips against his.

Andy moved his lips from her mouth and traveled down her throat to her collar bone. As she moaned he looked up at her beautifully flushed face, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth open as she took deep breaths in and out. She was beautiful, he hovered over her face watching her slowly open her jaded eyes. He smiled down at her as she smiled back at him. He placed his hands along the side her face and slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

Showing her just how much she meant to him. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and waist. They pulled apart and rested his forehead in hers. "You are so beautiful Sharon." As he ran his hands in her hair.

She hummed and smiled back at him and then kissed his lips. She pulled away and cupped his face.

"Thank you Andy."

He smiled down at her. "Are you hungry?" Realizing how that could sound, he blushed then looked into her eyes. "For food? That is."

She laughed at him and shook her head yes. He gave her a chaste kiss then rolled of her. They stood up and smiled at each other and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The End •End•


End file.
